Omniprésence
by AraHwang
Summary: Severus enfant, Severus adolescent, Severus adulte. Elle est blanche, froide, une présence silencieuse omniprésente dans la nuit, elle est en suspend. Il est auréolé de noir, brûlant de montrer son existence, un être qui vie, il avance dans le noir. Une rencontre. deux destins qui se lient. " - Ca a toujours été toi, en réalité, mon coeur s'est voilé" " - Je ne suis qu'éphémère"
1. Chapter 1

**Après une absence que l'on ne peut même plus qualifiée d'absence je reviens avec un nouvel écrit.  
On se retrouve à la fin**  
 **  
Bonne lecture**  
 **AraHwang**

* * *

 **Omniprésence**

Le premier jour où nous nous sommes parlés c'était dans un parc moldu, tu m'as dis que je ressemblais au petit chaperon rouge – je t'ai regardé sans vraiment comprendre, qui étais-tu petit garçon aux allures de spectre ? - soudain pris d'une impulsion que je ne comprenais toujours pas, tu m'as dis que tu ne m'aimais pas parce qu'à cause de moi le loup était mort le ventre ouvert en deux. Je t'ai regardé dans les yeux, ils étaient aussi noirs que les miens étaient blancs. J'ai continué de te regarder, insondable, j'ai attendu que tu détournes le regard, apeuré par ces yeux de l'enfer. Tu n'as rien fais, tu es resté là avec cette moue dédaigneuse mais à la fois innocente. Tu sais je l'ai vu ce jour là, ce petit garçon qui ne demandait qu'à être reconnu comme un être humain, un être doté de sentiment, tu voulais me crier tes doutes, tes peurs, tes envies, de me faire partager le monde dans lequel tu t'étais enfermé. Tu n'as rien dis mais tes yeux ont tout fait, ils ont criés si fort la détresse de ton coeur que j'ai en eu la migraine. Je me souviens m'être levée, m'inclinée puis partie toujours dans le silence, prise d'une envie soudaine je me suis retournée mais tu n'étais plus là. Je pensais vraiment ne plus te revoir.

Il a fallut attendre deux semaines avant que nous nous rencontrions de nouveau, j'ai été étonné, je t'ai regardé venant de loin, toujours avec ce regard sombre qui ne va pas avec un enfant. Tu m'as rejoint au pied de l'arbre sous lequel je m'étais abrité, le soleil de juillet étouffait l'air, le rendant irrespirable, ici, sous cet arbre je me sentais bien comme coupé de ce monde trop chaud. C'est sous cet arbre que j'exprimais ma magie loin du monde extérieur. Tu n'as rien dis quand tu es arrivé à mes pieds, je me suis décalée puis sans un mot tu t'es assis près de moi. Nous n'avons rien dis pendant un long moment, le soleil déclinait lentement à l'horizon.

Ce petit moment était devenu une routine dans laquelle nous nous contentions, mais aucun de nous deux n'avait encore dit un mot, je ne connaissais toujours pas ton nom et tu ne semblais pas être curieux de connaitre le mien.

Un jour, tu m'as semblé différent, un air déterminé sur le visage. Je ne sais pas comment, mais au fond de moi je me doutais, tu savais, tu allais me faire partager ta magie, tu avais ressenti la mienne aussi froide que la glace qui se forme en hiver. Tu t'es assis près de moi comme à ton habitude mais au lieu de regarder les minces filets de nuages qui se créaient sous nos yeux, tu as baissé le regard sur les fines herbes qui se pliaient légèrement au gré de la douce brise qu'il y avait ce jour là. A nos pieds se trouvait un petit bourgeon perdu parmi des pâquerettes éclosent, tu l'as enfermé entre tes mains d'enfant et au moment où tu les enlevas, tu as laissé apparaître une rose légèrement rosée, je t'ai regardé puis souri, je voyais dans ton regard le doute, tu avais peur de t'être trompé sur moi, peur d'avoir pensé que j'étais comme toi, peur que je te délaisse, que je parte en fuyant en te traitant de monstre, de démon. Je n'ai rien dis j'ai juste passé ma main sur les pétales soyeuses de ton oeuvre et la fleur se retrouva piégée dans la glace.

\- Je m'appelle Severus Snape. Dis-tu de ta voix d'enfant.

J'entend enfin ta voix, je te regarde, je me penche lentement vers ton visage, tu es pris de court, tu ne sais pas comment réagir, tu reste figé comme les statues d'Italie. Je suis si près de ton visage que je sens nos souffles se confondre pour n'en former plus qu'un. Dans un souffle froid je me présente.

\- Ivy Eden.

C'est à ce moment que tout a commencé. De simples inconnus nous étions devenus des connaissances, puis des proches, ensuite des amis, pour enfin devenir inséparable. Nous ne parlions pas beaucoup, nous n'en avions pas besoin.

Notre magie parlait pour nous. Si proche et si éloigné à la fois, nous ne parlions pas de notre vie, ou juste le stricte minimum, nos vies étaient des secrets et nous luttions pour les garder pour nous. C'est justement cela qui nous plaisait chez l'un comme chez l'autre.

Je me souvins de ce jour où elle est arrivée. Lily Evans. Je n'ai rien dis, j'ai juste écouté la manière dont tu l'avais rencontré et qu'elle était comme nous mais étant née-moldue, elle ne comprenait pas ce monde dans lequel elle venait d'entrer. Je n'ai rien dis. Tu nous a présenté, je n'ai rien dis, tu lui as dis de ne pas s'offusquer de mes silences. Que c'était tout simplement moi. J'avoue, ce jour là je t'ai un peu beaucoup détesté, elle aussi. Surtout elle.

A partir de ce jour là, je t'ai vu changer, elle non, en même temps le changement était imperceptible pour les gens extérieurs, mais moi, tu ne pouvais rien me cacher je te sondais, tu étais un livre ouvert pour moi, tu ne pouvais rien me cacher. Veux-tu que je te dis ce qui a changé ? Rien n'avait changé de l'extérieur, nous nous rejoignions toujours sous notre arbre, nous faisions toujours parler notre magie.. la seule chose qui avait changé.. c'était que je n'étais plus qu'une ombre, une ombre lumineuse qui se confondait avec les rayons du soleil qui s"échappaient entre les feuillages de l'arbre.

Je devenais invisible à tes yeux noirs, je n'étais plus qu'une ombre, une présence silencieuse que tu oubliais lentement, aussi lentement que tu tombais irrémédiablement pour cette petite fille rousse devant toi.

J'espérais redevenir visible à tes yeux. C'est en chérissant nos derniers moments avant son arrivée et notre entrée officielle dans le monde sorcier que je priais, toujours silencieuse.

Je revins au moment présent. Nous étions dans le train pour nous mener dans l'école qui ne verrait évoluer. J'étais à la fenêtre, je regardais le paysage défiler, je levais le regard sur toi, tu ne me voyais pas, tu l'as contemplais elle.

Je savais, tu tomberais, et le jour où le monde s'écroulera sous tes pieds, je serais là pour te soutenir, te serrant fort dans mon étau de glace.

Suite ?

* * *

 **Vos avis ? Je ne sais pas si j'en fais une mini-fic ou une fiction (j'ai quelques idées) ou si je laisse les choses telle quelles. Des suggestions ? ^^"**  
 **Je suis désolée pour les fautes, j'ai fais de mon mieux ^^'**  
 **Merci AraHwang**


	2. Chapter 2 Les couleurs de nos âmes

**Je tente. Je ne sais pas encore l'avenir de cette histoire ? J'attend vos avis :)**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **AraHwang**

* * *

 **Les couleurs de nos âmes**

Nous étions encore dans le train quand j'ai décidé de sortir prendre un peu l'air, cet air qui était devenu irrespirable, tu ne vis rien, je ne laissais qu'un vide froid derrière moi. Je refermais la porte et partie me promener dans le train, je regardais à travers les fenêtres, le paysage n'était qu'une grande étendue verdoyante, je ne sais pas exactement l'heure à laquelle je suis revenue dans notre wagon, mais quand je suis arrivée, il y avait deux garçons déjà en uniforme dans l'encadrement de la porte. Quand je suis arrivée à leur hauteur, ils ont tournés leur regard vers moi, se sont figés et sont partis en courant. J'ai soupiré, je suis entrée et je vis dans tes yeux la colère, aussi silencieuse que dangereuse. Je n'ai rien dis. À quoi bon je ne suis qu'une ombre, la tienne, je ne m'en plaignais, je ne pouvais pas me plaindre, ce chemin, ce lien je l'avais choisis.

Au moment où je me suis rassis tu t'es levé, disant mollement que nous devions nous changer, que c'était presque l'heure. Personnellement, je n'avais pas envie d'arriver, mais j'avais pu distinguer dans ton détachement feinté une pointe d'impatience, une impatience positive, tu savais, espérais, que dans cette école le plus grand nombre te reconnaisse. Toi, petit garçon aux allures de spectre, toi, petit garçon brisé.

Tu es sortis, me laissant seule avec Lily Evans, elle m'a regardé, gênée, rare était les moments où nous nous retrouvions seule toutes les deux. Nous nous sommes regardés, sans rien dire, que dire de toute façon? Soudain, retrouvant sa bonne humeur naturelle elle entama de se mettre en uniforme. Sans m'en rendre compte j'eus un petit rire méprisant. Tellement moldu. D'un côté c'était attendrissant. Toujours silencieuse je me suis changée, quand je me suis retournée, Lily Evans était aussi prête, nous nous faisions fasse, je l'a détaillais un peu plus. Elle ressemblait à une poupée de porcelaine, ses cheveux roux tombant sur ses épaules, une barrette dégageait quelques mèches rebelles loin de son visage poupon. Mais au moment où je les vis, je compris, un peu pourquoi j'étais devenue invisible, ses yeux, d'un vert éclatant, je pouvais voir au plus profond de son âme, certains diront qu'ils étaient vert émeraude, mais ils se trompaient, ses yeux se rapprochaient plus du vert prairie, clair, serein, au fond il n'y avait que du calme, moi-même je devais l'avouer c'était reposant. Je pouvais quand même distinguer une petite étincelle au fond de son oeil, celle ci rendait son regard plus lumineux.

Nous nous rassîmes dans un même mouvement, Severus entra au même moment, il s'assit sans un mot retournant à sa lecture, Lily Evans faisait de même, tandis que moi je retournais à la contemplation du paysage, au loin je pouvais voir la forme flou du château se rapprocher le faisant apparaître de manière plus nette.

Tout en regardant par la fenêtre, je captais mon regard, blanc, vide, étrange, rare était les émotions que l'on pouvait lire dans mes yeux. Je vis derrière moi le reflet de Lily Evans juste à côté du mien dans la vitre. Elle était pleine de couleur, orange, vert, jaune, noir, ivoire.. je n'étais que du blanc, un blanc qui faisait peur, un blanc qui rendait mal à l'aise, un blanc qui se confondait, qui disparaissait avec les autres couleurs du monde. Je disparaissais dans les couleurs de Lily Evans. Je comprenais Severus, le blanc ne contentait pas son noir, je ne le rendais que plus gris, mais un gris sombre, jamais je n'arriverais à la rendre aussi blanc que moi. Mais dans les couleurs chaleureuses et étincelantes de Lily Evans, son noir s'adoucissait, le faisant peu à peu disparaitre, lui redonnant la couleur de son enfance perdu. Il y plongeait, voulait se noyer, pleinement, complètement, pour toujours.

Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, je sentis une pointe de tristesse m'envahir, son noir je l'aimais bien, il était intense, profond, sincèrement faux, je l'avais perdu en voulant le rendre blanc.

Au fond de moi, je voulais devenir du rouge, une couleur aussi dangereuse que la tienne, pour que tu me vois de nouveau, pour que je t'intéresse, pour que nous essayons de créer une nouvelle couleur tous les deux. Juste nous deux.

Je voulais redevenir le petit chaperon rouge.

Suite ?

* * *

Vos avis ? Je continue ? J'arrête ?  
J'aimerai vraiment savoir ce que vous en pensez.. j'ai longtemps hésité à écrire une histoire dans cet univers qu'est celui d'Harry Potter.

AraHwang


	3. Chapter 3 Blanc ou Rouge

**Bonne lecture**

 **AraHwang**

* * *

 **Blanc ou Rouge ?**

Quand nous sommes descendus du train, une personne, ou du moins un demi-géant nous attendait, nous petits moutons égarés dans un monde inconnu et pleins de merveille. Je sentais les regards des autres élèves sur moi, ainsi que celui intense du demi-géant – Hagrid si j'avais bien compris. J'entendais les murmures, les rumeurs qui commençaient à naître. Je ne dirais rien, je ne faisais rien, je suivis le mouvement comme un automate.

Nous sommes arrivés au pied d'une grande porte, entrions dans un grand hall éclairé par des centaines de bougies, rendant l'atmosphère chaleureuse. Nous devions attendre ici. J'étais derrière toi, tu parlais vaguement avec Lily Evans, tu ne parlais pas vraiment, tu préférais l'écouter, toujours, tout le temps, sa voix t'apaisait. Tu étais tellement plongé dans le discours de la rousse à tes côtés que tu n'entendais qu'elle, tout le monde qui t'entourait, il disparaissait peu à peu ne devenant qu'un flou sans son. Tu n'as rien entendu, et puis même si tu avais entendu aurais-tu fais quelque chose. Dans ce moment j'aurais aimé me fondre dans ton monde, celui qui avait envahi le mien.

...

\- Elle fait peur. _La peur._

\- J'ai hâte de savoir dans quelle maison je vais aller. _L'impatience._

\- Quelqu'un sait qui elle est ? _La curiosité._

\- J'espère aller à Gryffondor. _L'espoir._

\- Une sang pure, tu crois ? En tout cas elle finira à Serpentard, elle ressemble à un serpent. _Le mépris._

\- Tu as vu ses cheveux ? Ils sont aussi blanc que ses yeux. Effroyable. _Le dégoût._

\- Horrible. _Le dédain._

\- Monstre. _La haine._

..

\- Silence. Retentit une voix.

Une femme sans âge vêtue d'une longue robe verte bouteille et d'un chapeau pointu dont la pointe partait légèrement sur le côté apparu devant nous. Elle semblait sévère, peut être à cause de son regard qui foudroyait les personnes qui chuchotaient encore à son arrivée. La femme nous expliqua la suite des évènements, qu'elle allait nous appeler, nous placerait un choixpeau sur notre tête et que ce serait lui qui déciderait de notre répartition. A la fin de cette courte intermède elle nous demanda de la suivre, c"est un un bruit que nous rentrâmes dans une grande salle, à la fois émerveillés et apeuré de tous ces regards qui nous fixaient, nous les petits enfants qui rentrait dans la cours des grands.

Nous arrivâmes au pied d'une estrade où au fond se dressait la table des professeurs, un tabouret trônait seul au centre de l'espace. Le jugement commençait.

La femme qui nous avait amené ici se mit près du siège, un long parchemin dans une main et un chapeau à l'aspect miteux dans l'autre. Sa voix résonna dans la salle :

\- Anna-Maria Sanches.

Le chapeau posé sur sa tête, une seconde passa avant qu'il ne s'écrit :

\- Serdaigle!

Ainsi commença notre jugement que certains naïfs appelleraient répartition. Ce n'était rien d'autre que la condamnation de notre âme, on nous imposerait une façon d'être, une couleur, le chemin à suivre, certains deviendront des légendes tandis que d'autre s'effacerait de l'histoire. Je revins à la réalité quand le nom de Lily Evans fut appelé. Elle fut répartie à Gryffondor, elle passe devant Severus avec un grand sourire, lui l'a regardait avec crainte, le lien qui les unissait s'effritait, je te regardais je savais que tu essayerais mais ton âme était encore trop noire, les couleurs n'avaient pas réussi à entrer dans ton coeur, elles s'étaient noyées dans cette marée de ténèbres.

\- Severus Rogue.

Tu t'assis, silencieux mais fier, personne ne la vis sauf moi, cette petite crainte grandissante, tu voulais la rejoindre, tu n'étais pas assez enivré de sa chaleur, de son aura chaleureuse, mais la nature reprend le dessus et le choixpeau même si on dit que tu avais le choix avait scellé ton destin.

\- Serpentard !

Tu ne montras rien, le corps droit, digne, tu te diriges vers la table qui sera ta nouvelle maison, ta nouvelle famille, ta nouvelle douleur. Dans la marée humaine dans laquelle je me trouvais encore je t'ai regardé, essayant de t'insuffler un peu de courage, dans cette maison où le noir domine j'avais peur que tu ne te perdes, ne devenant qu'une ombre parmi d'autre.

Mon nom fut appelé et quand j'amorçais un mouvement vers l'estrade les élèves restant s'écartèrent. Je m'assis, sans un mot, attendant le verdict.

\- Quel choix difficile. S'insinua une voix dans ma tête.

Je le savais. Je pouvais aller n'importe où, j'étais le blanc, toutes les couleurs pouvait m'engloutir.

\- Où vais-je te mettre.

Je laissais le choixpeau se perdre dans ses méditations, quand mon regard croisa la silhouette perdue de Severus dans le chaos de corps attablé. Il regardait Lily qui parlait joyeusement avec d'autre personne. Une pensée m'échappa, je voulais être du rouge.

\- Tu pourrais. Mais le noir et le rouge ne font pas bon ménage. Il n'existe pas d'équilibre entre les deux. Le noir mange le rouge et le rouge tue le noir.

 _ **Flash-back** _

_\- Je ne t'aime pas._

 _Silence._

 _\- Tu ressembles au petit chaperon rouge._

 _Silence._

 _\- Je ne t'aime pas, à cause de toi le loup meurt à la fin, le ventre ouvert en deux._

 _Silence._

 _Je me souviens un jour tu m'as demandé d'être ton petit chaperon blanc car je n'avais aucune couleur, tu t'es traité d'imbécile, tu as dis que je ne pouvais décemment pas être le chaperon rouge._

 _\- Ce n'est pas important, tu es mon chaperon blanc._

 ** _Fin flash-back_**

Je me souviens de ta voix gênée c'était dans les rares moments où tu laissais l'enfant que tu étais s'exprimer. Je n'ai rien dis, j'ai souris tout simplement.

Je voulais.. je voulais être son chaperon blanc, je l'avais perdu en essayant de le rendre gris, mais je pouvais sauver le noir intense qu'il était avant qu'il ne se fasse dévorer par des couleurs qui ne le rendraient que plus sombre. Je pouvais être cette présence invisible qui le maintiendrait hors du chemin que le choixpeau avait décidé pour lui.

\- Le gris est une couleur imparfaitement parfaite. Serpentard !

Je partis m'assoir à côté de Severus, sans un mot, pour ne pas changer des habitudes, le discours du directeur passé, de nombreux plats apparurent devant nous. Je ne mangeais pas. Severus était dans ses pensées, aussi secrètes que l'était sa vie. Il tourna son regard vers moi, je ne sais même s'il me voyait vraiment, étais-je devenue une forme flou moi aussi ? Aussi flou que le reste du monde ? Que ceux qui ne faisaient pas partie de ta vie ?

Tant de question sans réponse, mais je n'ose pas parler, aucun de nous deux ne sommes de grand bavard.. nous avions toujours laissé notre magie pour nous, nous n'avions jamais eu besoin de mot. Mais dans mes craintes j'avais besoin que tu me parles.

Le diner terminé, nous suivîmes le préfet en chef pour nous montrer le dortoir, je frissonnais, le froid des cachots me rendait mal, il n'était pas comme le froid que je pouvais créer, il était sinistre, humide, laissant une senteur étrange dans les poumons; alors que je m'évertuais à ce que ma magie soit légère, réconfortante malgré la fraicheur, je voulais la rendre douce pour qu'une fois qu'il me reconnaisse il puisse s'y blottir sans crainte d'avoir froid.

Une fois arrivés, tout le monde alla se coucher, sauf un, sauf lui. Il alla s'asseoir regardant sans expression le feu crépiter dans l'âtre. Je m'assis lentement à côté de lui, je voulais tellement lui parler, que tout redevienne comme avant. Je me détestais d'être autant mal pour une personne, je me détestais de ressentir ce genre de chose pour une personne mais cela était avec plaisir que je me suis laisser prendre par cet enfant. Il ne saurait jamais.. à quel point il était lié à moi.

Il tourna la tête vers moi, ce regard n'était pas le même que les mois précédents, il ne regardait pas à travers moi comme si je n'étais pas là. Il me voyait, son regard noir plongé dans mes iris blanches.

\- Le gris ne te va pas. A ces mots mon uniforme changea de couleur pour devenir blanc.

Je n'avais pas vu qu'il avait pris sa baguette. Stupéfaite, interdite. Il m'a parlé, il a fait attention à moi. Il se leva, sans un mot, comme si il ne s'était rien passé, je me suis levée et je l'ai maintenu par le bas de son pull.

\- Dis-moi. Ai-je murmuré.

Silence.

\- Dis-moi. Ai-je supplié.

Silence.

\- Reste près de moi, petit chaperon blanc.

Ce n'avait été qu'un murmure, si je n'avais été aussi proche que lui, j'aurais pu pensé avoir rêvé ces mots. Il est parti comme toujours feignant l'ignorance. Cette nuit le livre ouvert qu'avait toujours été Severus Snape commença peu à peu à se refermer. Et ce serait lui qui déciderait à qui il donnerait la clé.

J'ai souris, tu n'as pas oublié, une fois seul dans les ténèbres tu pouvais me voir. Moi le blanc qui tâche le rideau qui t'obstrue la vue. J'ai souris, tu m'as parlé, une fois dans les ténèbres tu t'accroches à la seule lumière que tu peux attendre.

Je serais le blanc dans tes ténèbres.

Suite ?

* * *

 **AraHwang**


	4. Chapter 4 Mortellement glacée

**J'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que vous en pensez.. si cela vaut la peine que je continue**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **AraHwang**

* * *

 **Mortellement glaciale**

Nos premiers pas dans l'école s'étaient passés sans vraiment d'encombre, je m'accrochais aux derniers mots que tu m'avais confié durant notre première nuit dans cet endroit. Je m'y accrochais à en perdre haleine, à en perdre toutes mes forces. Tu n'as pas véritablement changé, toujours dans ton monde de solitude, tu me laissais toujours à la porte, tu ne t'illuminais qu'une fois que tu pouvais la rejoindre.

J'aurai du la détester, elle, la petite fille rousse et colorée qui te volait à moi. J'étais devenue un fantôme qui restait en retrait, il y avait une aura, une bulle que je ne pouvais pas franchir, elle n'appartenait qu'à vous. Je la respectais parce que je te respectais. Toi, le petit garçon fragile, toi le petit garçon incertain, toi, tout simplement.

Je te regardais t'épanouir silencieusement, tu excellais presque partout, mais ce que tu préférais c'était les potions mais tu ne pouvais pas t'empêcher d'être curieux pendant nos cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Les créatures que nous étudions te fascinaient, tu voulais tout savoir, tout expérimenter..

Un jour ta bulle a éclaté dans une explosion de rouge et d'orange, tu n'as rien dis, lui non plus, mais tu les as vu tout comme moi - de leur jeune âge où la séduction n'est qu'un concept abstrait – se sourire. Tu l'as vu n'est ce pas, cette connexion se faire entre les deux. Tu ne l'as pas supporté, je t'ai vu te renfermer immédiatement, tu te sentais en danger et tu as fuis dans ton monde. Tu ne lui as plus parlé de la journée, Lily Evans essayait de te faire réagir, d'avoir un de tes rares sourires sauf que tu n'étais plus là, tu n'étais plus qu'un pantin. Je t'ai protégé du mieux que j'ai pu, j'ai regardé la petite rousse, lui intima de retourner à ses occupations, que ça te passerait mais que tu avais besoin d'être seul avec toi même.

Je n'ai pas essayé de te parler, c'était inutile, nous sommes allés près du lac, il faisait froid, l'hiver était encore présent, le printemps encore sommeil, les élèves préféraient rester à l'intérieur près des bougies et des feux dans l'âtre. Nous nous sommes assis sur l'herbe mouillée, tu te cantonnais dans le silence, tu as enfouie ton visage dans tes genoux, me laissant encore plus seule que je ne l'étais déjà mais je n'ai rien dis, mais je l'ai entendu tu sais, ton coeur qui criait de ton son soule, ta voix obstinément bloquée dans ta gorge appeler mon nom. Ca, tu ne pouvais pas me le cacher, c'était notre magie, notre lien. Tu ne voulais pas te montrer faible, même devant moi, sauf que tu ne le savais pas mais j'avais vu jusqu'à maintenant tout ce que tu avais voulu cacher, à moi comme à elle.

Pris d'une impulsion je t'ai pris doucement dans mes bras, lentement, j'attendais que tu me repousses à tout moment mais tu ne fis rien. Alors je t'enlaçais comme une maman qui réconforte son petit, tu tremblais un peu, malheureusement je ne t'apportais pas plus de chaleur, au contraire je t'en volais le peu qu'il t'en restait. J'ai collé ma joue contre tes cheveux, je fredonnais, tu me pris doucement la main, tu me remerciais. Je souris, lentement, je nous couvris d'une légère couche de givre comme une couverture pour nous préserver du froid ardent qui s'élevait dans la nuit. Il aurait fallu rentrer, mais aucun de nous ne voulais bouger. Toi parce que tu voulais t'échapper encore un peu, une seconde, une minute de plus avant de redevenir le petit garçon froid et talentueux que tu es, et moi.. parce que je voulais tout simplement restée là à tes côté, dans ce moment intime et réconfortant, et puis tu me voyais, tu me considérais, tu me touchais, aussi infime ait été notre contact. J'ai fermé les yeux, grisée par notre proximité.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux tu n'étais plus là, j'étais allongée sur un lit et tout était blanc autour de moi. J'entendais des voix de l'autre côté du rideau.

\- Albus.. il va peut être falloir établir des règles avec elle.. Dit une voix mal assurée.

\- Ce n'est qu'une enfant. Dit une autre plus sévère, réprimandant la première voix.

\- Une enfant certes mais elle n'est pas comme tous les enfants. Répondis une troisième voix, lointaine, je pouvais sentir l'exaspération.

\- Albus.. Commença la seconde voix.

\- Elle a faillit tuer un élève. Tonna la troisième voix, l'énervement plus que palpable.

\- Chut. Vous allez les réveiller. Dit la première voix qui s'était faite oublier dans cette petite joute verbale.

\- Je crois que notre jeune amie s'est réveillée, en effet. Je pouvais sentir le sourire dans la voix de la personne, en l'occurrence le directeur.

Je m'assis, le rideau s'ouvrant sur deux professeur, le directeur et une autre personne que je ne connaissais pas, son regard était orageux je pouvais amplement deviner que c'était lui qui réprimandait les professeurs. Je ne me focalisais pas plus sur eux mais sur le forme noire endormie juste derrière eux. Il était blanc, trop blanc, les veines de son corps ressortaient, elles étaient trop visible. Qu'avais-je fais.

Ne vous inquiétez pas Miss Eden, le jeune Snape n'est pas en danger, nous vous avons trouvés à temps.

A temps.. je n'avais pas contrôler ma magie. Je m'en voulais, je ne fis rien paraître, mon regard focaliser sur le corps endormi de Severus.

\- Je ne vous réprimanderais pas Miss..

\- Albus ! S'écria légèrement l'homme que je ne connaissais pas.

\- Miss Eden est consciente de sa condition et est bien plus mature pour son âge, il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, n'est ce pas ? Il me sourit. Ce n'était qu'un terrible concours de circonstance. Je vous demande juste de faire attention à l'avenir. Il me regarde l'oeil malicieux.

\- Oui Monsieur. Dis-je stoïque

\- Nous en parlerons à un autre moment. Bon rétablissement Miss. Sourit-il tout en prenant congé.

Les deux autres professeurs le suivirent sans un regard, sans un mot tandis que l'homme inconnu me scrutait, me sondait, mais je lui restais indéchiffrable.

Le directeur pensait savoir, mais il ne se doutait pas de la réalité. Il se fourvoyait.

\- Alastor, vous venez ? Demanda une voix plus loin. Il partit d'un pas furieux.

Après cette discussion, j'ai appris de l'infirmière que tu ne t'étais toujours pas réveillé, cela faisait deux jours que nous étions inconscient mais toi tu ne te décidais toujours pas à ouvrir les yeux. Pour ma part je devais rester encore cette nuit pour être sûr que j'allais bien, je n'ai rien dis, cela était inutile mais j'avais besoin de rester près de toi. Je suis restée assise toute la journée, légèrement retournée vers toi pour te veiller de loin. Je pouvais entendre ton petit coeur papillonner dans ta poitrine, en apparence tu étais tellement serein mais au fond je savais, tu mourrais de froid.

Dans la journée, Lily Evans passa, comme les deux jours précédents apparemment, tu avais une fleur de lys sur ta table de chevet qui fanait au fil des minutes, elle en revint avec une nouvelle. Elle me sourit; gênée, je suivais chacun de ses mouvements, silencieuse. Elle resta un peu, te parlant de tout de rien, des cours et de lui, celui qui allait tout te prendre, celui que tu allais détester du plus profond de ton âme. La rousse ne le vantait pas, elle était plutôt fatiguée de son attitude, mais je savais au fond qu'elle trouvait cette immaturité propre à son âge divertissante, même si Lily Evans ne se l'avouerait jamais. Relevant la tête vers moi, elle hésita, puis finalement s'enquit de mon état, je lui répondis que j'allais bien et l'en remerciais. Elle se leva, toujours d'un pas hésitant, sentant son regard sur son petit corps, finit par dire au revoir, espérant nous revoir bientôt et partie sans plus.

La nuit arriva enfin, l'infirmière passa pour vérifier que j'étais bien et si tu ne donnais pas un signe de réveil. Je fis mine de me coucher et j'attendis qu'elle parte dans sa chambre pour me lever. Une fois assurée qu'elle n'était plus là, je suis sortie des draps, mes jambes me faisaient un peu souffrir d'avoir été autant inactive. Mes pieds finirent par entrer en contact avec le sol froid, je le sentis juste, mais ca ne m'incommodait pas plus. Je me suis approchée de ton lit, à travers tes paupières closes je pouvais faire tes yeux bouger de manière frénétique, comme si tu cherchais quelque chose, quelqu'un.

\- Je suis désolée Severus. Je murmure, lentement je me suis penchée sur ton visage. Je t'en prie ne m'en veux pas. Je supplie, j'ai finis par poser mes lèvres froide sur ton front.

Une lumière bleue s'est propagée dans tout ton corps, je me suis relevée, attendant patiemment que tu te réveilles. Quand tu ouvris les yeux, j'ai été prise d'une lourde appréhension. Tes yeux se sont directement fixés au mien.

Qu'allais-tu décider.

Suite ?

* * *

 **Alors ? ^^"**

 **AraHwang**


	5. Chapter 5 Se Perdre

**Merci pour les Reviews, ils me vont droit au coeur, cela me fait tellement plaisir que ce que je peux écrire plaise à quelqu'un.**

 **Bonne lecture, j'espère ne pas décevoir les personnes qui me lisent.**

 **AraHwang**

* * *

 **Se Perdre**

Quand tu as ouvert les yeux, tu t'es sentis perdu jusqu'à ce que ton regard se pose sur moi.

\- Que ce passe-t-il ? Tu as demandé faiblement.

Je t'ai passé en verre d'eau et je t'ai expliqué la version officielle, celle qui relatait le fait que nous nous étions endormie et que la neige tombant de plus en plus fort, elle nous a recouvert de sa couverture blanche et que l'on nous avait trouvé inconscient et fiévreux.

Tu m'as regardé longuement, tu ne me croyais pas, moi-même je n'étais pas convaincue de ce que je te disais. Soupçonneux et fatigué tu n'as pas essayer de me faire dire la vérité, tu t'es recouché, exténué. Je suis partie en direction de mon propre lit, mais je me suis figée, je me suis sentie mal, trop mal.. alors je t'ai dis la vérité celle qui te ferait me détester.

\- En réalité.. c'est de ma faute. Je laisse passer une ou deux minutes avant de continuer. C'est à cause de moi qu'on s'est retrouvé dans cet état.. que tu t'es retrouvé dans cet état. Je l'ai dis tout bas, inconsciemment je souhaitais que tu ne m'entende pas. Il faisait déjà si froid.. je n'ai pas arrangé les choses.. je suis désolée.

Je me suis retournée vers toi, pour voir ta réaction, il n'y en eut aucune. Tu m'as regardé imperturbable, tu te demandais comment cela pouvait être de ma faute puis lentement et sournoisement j'ai vu la peur monter de tes veines jusqu'à tes yeux. Ton souffle s'est fait plus court et rapide, tu prenais conscience, tu savais que j'étais capable du pire.. je te l'ai montré une fois.. une seule, la dernière.. je t'ai fais partager le côté le plus sombre de moi, de ma magie.

 _ **Flash-Back**_

 _Nous étions sous notre arbre, assis tranquillement occupés par nos pensées, nous ne les avions pas vu arriver._

 _\- Alors le croque mort on a fait ami-ami avec un autre monstre? Regarde Pet' qu'est ce qu'elle fait peur ! S'écria un garçon assez grand avec un regard bovin._

 _\- On dirait une vilaine sorcière. Fit remarquer la seule fille qui les accompagnait._

 _\- Ils sont fait pour s'entendre. Ricana un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs._

 _\- Le croque mort et son monstre. Rigola un garçon brun à la peau légèrement halée._

 _Entre temps nous nous étions levés, même sur nos jambes nous n'étions pas plus grand que le groupe. Un peu en retrait j'ai vu tes jointures blanchires, j'ai vu le premier garçon te bousculer un peu, sans que tu ne bouges vraiment, il voulais juste te provoquer, il souhaitait juste que tu le frappes en premier._

 _\- Tu crois que si on l'a touche elle est aussi froide qu'un mort ? Demanda faussement inquiet le garçon brun._

 _Il se rapprochait dangereusement de moi, je n'ai pas reculé, je l'ai regardé s'avancer vers moi._

 _\- Vous avez vu ses yeux ? Ils sont épouvantables ! Elle n'est pas humaine ! Monstre ! Monstre ! S'écria la fille._

 _Elle aussi commença à s'approcher, le regard mauvais, je sentis le danger, je t'ai regardé, tu ne savais pas quoi faire, tu étais perdu, apeuré, pour moi ? Pour toi ? L'air est devenu frais, nos souffles se sont fait haletant, nos gorges brûlées peu à peu par le froid glacial. L'herbe s'est progressivement teinté de bleu, le givre se faisait tout autour de nous. Tous ont eu un pas en arrière, voire deux, le regard terrorisé._

 _\- Lâche. Ai-je murmuré._

 _À ce simple mot, je les ai piégé dans la glace, ils tombèrent tous en arrière dans un bruis sourd, leurs pieds piégés dans l'étau glacial de ma magie. Je sentais la peur suinter dans chaque parcelle de leur peau, leurs regards se perdaient dans la peur, la terreur._

 _\- Ivy ? Ta voix n'était qu'un murmure dans le chaos. Ivy, ils n'en valent pas la peine._

 _Malgré la peur que je te faisais ressentir tu te montrais égal à toi même._

 _Ne me mens pas, tu ne peux pas me mentir, cette jouissance que tu ressens alors que je les tiens, inférieurs à nous, faible face à la puissance de nos êtres.. tu ressens une étrange sensation, elle est grisante._

 _\- Je ne suis pas le petit chaperon Severus._

 _\- Si tu es le mien, le petit chaperon blanc. Mon amie._

 _Amie. Sentiment. Connexion._

 _\- Tu le veux autant que moi. Ai-je dis sans lâcher mes proies des yeux._

 _\- Oui. Cependant.. je.. je ne veux pas te perdre. Tu as murmuré, gêné._

 _Je t'ai regardé, longuement, je t'ai jaugé, examiné tous les mots qui avaient composés ta phrase._

 _Amie. Sentiment. Connexion. Attache._

 _Lentement, l'air s'est réchauffé, l'herbe avait retrouvé son vert naturel, les enfants terrorisés libérés de mon emprise se sont enfuient, perduent dans la folie._

 _\- Tu n'as pas peur ? J'ai demandé._

 _\- Non. Tu as assuré avec aplomb_

 _\- Tu as peur. J'ai affirmé_

 _\- Peut-être. Tu as détourné le regard._

 _\- Un jour, tu partiras. Nous nous perdrons. Ai-je encore une fois affirmé._

 _\- Jamais ! Tu as affirmé avec véhémence._

 _Nous verrons.._

 _Après cet incident, nous apprîmes que les enfants que j'avais terrorisé avaient été hospitalisés, ils ne se souvenaient, heureusement, de rien, mais le choc avait été tel qu'ils devaient rester en examen pendant quelque temps._

 _Peu après Lily Evans fit son apparition._

 _ **Fin du Flash-Back**_

\- Severus.. ce n'est pas.. Ai-je commencé.

\- Tais-toi ! M'as-tu coupé, la peur et la colère se confondant. Je.. je ne veux plus te voir pour le moment.

Alors que les rideaux blancs se refermaient sur ton corps, j'ai presque crié que je ne voulais que te protéger. Mais rien ne fit, seul le silence me répondit.

Les heures, les jours, les semaines sont passés sans que tu ne m'adresses la parole depuis notre sortir de l'infirmerie. Je t'observais de loin, j'étais contente, tu t'étais réconcilié avec le coeur de Lily Evans, tu ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir longtemps, ton âme se languissait de la sienne, tu voulais te fondre dans ses boucles rousses, dans son aura colorée.

Rien n'avait changé en soit, ma présence ne t'avais jamais plus affectée que ça, alors que la tienne, avait bouleversée ma vie. Jamais je n'avais ressentie la solitude, au contraire elle était une présence, une compagne dans l'ennuie. Je me complaisais dans la froideur du vide à côté de moi.

L'année était bien entamée, et tu ne m'avais toujours pas adressé la parole, je ne fis pas le premier pas de mon côté, je restais assez loin de toi pour que je ne t'indispose pas. Je veillais sur toi, je te regardais t'épanouir faussement à côté de Lily Evans, je te voyais supporter les farces de la maison de ta destinée, tu ferais tout pour la garder près de toi, même à supporter des centaines de couteaux te percer de part en part ton corps, temps que tu pouvais rester à ces côtés.

Le dernier mois de l'année arriva et nous étions devenus comme des inconnus, j'étais seule, le monstre était seul. Qui a dit que les oiseaux attaquaient seuls ? J'ai eu la preuve que les loups pouvaient se dissimuler derrière la face terrifiante d'un rapace. C'était une nuit relativement chaude, l'été arrivait et comme toujours à cette période de l'année je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

\- Alors Eden on est pas couché ? Demanda une voix dans le noir.

Je me suis retournée, j'ai regardé tout autour de moi, j'ai vu un visage se former dans l'obscurité.

\- Attrapez là. Ordonna la même voix.

Je me suis sentie happée, les bras coincés dans les aires tenus par des mains tremblantes. Ma tête se balançait mollement dans le vide, les jambes trainant sur le sol.

\- Tu es toute seule Eden. Il faut faire attention, on peut tomber sur n'importe qui la nuit. On m'attrapa les cheveux, les tirant en arrière, mes yeux étaient plantés dans le regard mauvais de mon assaillant.

\- Lâchez-moi. Ai-je ordonné. L'air devint froid, faisant lentement greloter ceux qui me tenaient en position de faiblesse.

\- Tu n'es pas en position d'ordonner quoique ce soit. En réalité, je n'ai rien contre toi mais un serpent est un serpent n'est ce pas ? Il se trouve que j'ai une leçon à donner aux gens de ta maison. Finit-il avec un sourire malsain.

J'ai sentis une pression sur ma gorge. Pas de sort, pas de trace. Je n'arrivais plus à me concentrer, tout alla très vite.

Une lumière bleu, du froid, de la glace, des jets rouges, des cris, des sorts qui fusent. Mon corps s'écroule sur le sol, je sens le froid sur ma joue, à travers le voile qui s'est déposé sur mes yeux je vois des corps se mouvoir, s'écrouler avant de s'enfuir. Je vois ma main posée près de mon visage se recouvrir de givre comme une seconde peau.

Avant de perdre connaissance j'ai vu ton visage, inquiet, aucun masque, juste de l'inquiétude, ce ne fut pas de te voir, et de prendre conscience que j'étais dans tes bras qui réchauffa mon corps mais les mots qui sortirent de ta bouche.

\- Ivy ! Reste avec moi ! Ivy ! A l'ai... Je n'entendais plus rien, je te voyais à peine.

Tu sais, je t'ai promis de rester à tes côtés jusqu'à ce que tu tombes, jusqu'à ce que le sol se dérobe sous tes pieds.. mais tu sais.. je crois que cela ne sera pas possible. Pour la première fois de ma petite vie, je ressens le froid dans mon corps, moi qui suis le froid. Il est si agréable, si réconfortant.. je me sens emporter par cette douceur glacée.

Suite ?

* * *

 **J'ai eu beaucoup de versions différentes pour ce chapitre au final j'ai décidé de prendre ces versions pour n'en former qu'une. J'espère que cela vous plaît. Des avis ? Suggestions ?**

 **Le prochain chapitre sera du point de vue de Severus. Je vais me tenter à entrer dans sa tête. ^^"**

 **Merci AraHwang**


	6. Chapter 6 Le Noir rencontre le Blanc

**Bonne lecture.**

 **AraHwang**

* * *

 **Le Noir rencontre le Blanc**

 **POV Severus**

Le Noir. Une infinie. Une étendue qui ne prend jamais fin. La première chose qui a composé ma vie a été cette couleur. J'avais toujours eu cet étrange sentiment qu'il serait mon compagnon de jeu, qu'il m'attraperait et m'étoufferait dans mon sommeil.

La vie a suivi son cours tandis que je marchais dans ce noir de solitude, tout autour de moi n'était que des nuances de noir et de gris. Aucune lumière. Aucun blanc. Aucune lumière. Juste des pleurs, des coups, des cris, la souffrance de l'humanité était devenue une douce litanie à mes oreilles d'enfant.

Souffrance. Colère. Haine. Peur.

Noir. Encore. Toujours. Je savais. Je finirais par m'y noyer avec délice. Pourtant, alors que j'avais perdu l'infime espoir des enfants, je t'ai vu. Toi, lumineuse ombre que personne ne semblait voir.

 _...Omniprésence..._

Tu étais assise au pied d'un arbre, silencieuse tu regardais sans voir, tu n'étais qu'une lumière que personne ne voyait. Pourtant, moi je te fixais car tu n'étais pas qu'une forme vague dans mon monde, tu le transperçais sans honte de ta lumière.

Une aura blanche qui illuminait mon univers monotone et sans intérêt où seuls les pires vices de l'être humains semblaient s'y complaire.

Douce lumière réconfortante dans laquelle mon coeur d'enfant voulait se fondre à en prendre pied. Je voulais ressentir la chaleur, je voulais découvrir les couleurs.

Que tu me montres que le loup peut être sauvé. Qu'il a le droit de se repentir, de demander le pardon, de pouvoir se mettre à genoux et implorer la bonté du monde; car au fond, il n'était qu'une bête qui suivait ses instincts.

Je me suis lentement approché, la peur au ventre que tu disparaisses, que tu ne deviennes qu'une autre ombre parmi d'autre, que je ne puisse te reconnaitre, que tu ne sois plus qu'une forme floue et sans visage.

Je t'ai dis que je te détestais, toi petit chaperon rouge, qui à cause de ton existence, le loup était mort, le ventre ouvert en deux.

Je te détestais autant que le loup devait détester cette petite fille aux habits rouges. Tu étais si lumineuse, avais-tu pris toute la lumière de mon coeur ? De mon corps ? De mon monde ? Était-ce toi qui m'avait condamné dans ce monde d'horreur où les vices et la noirceur de l'homme ont élus résidence ?

Tu n'as rien dis, tu m'as regardé, sur le moment j'ai crus que tu ne m'écoutais pas, que tu faisais comme si je n'étais pas là. Tu t'es relevée, je suis resté fièrement dans une posture droite, la victime faisant face au bourreau. Tu n'as rien fais, rien dis, aucun geste, aucune parole, tu t'es juste inclinée à cette manière qu'on les nobles puis tu es partie important la lumière dans ton sillage.

Il a fallu attendre un long moment avec que mon Noir rencontre de nouveau ton Blanc. J'en ai été surpris, tu étais là; encore une fois assise comme si tu n'avais pas bougée durant les deux dernière semaines; comme si la chaleur que m'apportait cette douce lumière n'avait jamais quitté mon corps, je sentais naître en moi une légère quiétude, chose que je n'avais plus – jamais – ressenti.

Tu m'as regardé arrivé de loin, je me suis posté devant toi, puis toujours sans un mot tu t'es décalée, me laissant une petite place sous le grand arbre qui nous protégeait du soleil. Je me suis assis, et rien qu'à ce geste j'ai sentis quelque chose d'étrange se passer en moi, c'était léger, indicible, indolore, mais c'était là, je ne l'ai su que bien plus tard : nous étions liés l'un à l'autre. Tu ne me l'as jamais dis mais ce simple fait de m'asseoir à tes côtés a changé mon destin.

Ta lumière, ton blanc s'était retrouvé prisonnier dans ma cage de noirceur.

Je ne l'ai pas su immédiatement, mais ton destin avait été enchainé au mien, je ne l'ai pas su mais tu as beaucoup souffert par ce simple geste. Un jour tu m'as dis que tu avais choisis, que cette invitation, que ce choix n'en avait pas été, que c'était juste une évidence. Sur le moment je n'ai pas compris, maintenant je savais, nous étions liés bien avant que je vienne te parler, bien avant que tu ne m'invites à tes côtés..

… _Omniprésence..._

La magie. Elle faisait partie de moi et pourtant elle me faisait peur. Elle était le fruit de cette noirceur. J'étais différent, l'humanité n'aimait pas la différence, elle m'avait plongé dans un puits d'indifférence.

La magie. Elle faisait partie de moi j'ai donc apprivoisé sa noirceur pour qu'elle ne fasse plus qu'un avec mon âme. Je ne voulais plus avoir peur d'elle. Je voulais qu'elle me protège, qu'elle me défende. J'ai cultivé ma différence, elle m'a permis de m'élever dans l'intolérance.

Étais-tu comme moi ? Rêvais-je ? Cette froideur permanente que je ressentais à tes côtés, si surnaturelle, était-ce mon imagination ?

Je me souviens, je t'ai montré la magie que j'avais en moi, la peur au ventre. Tu n'as pas ris, tu ne t'es pas moqué, tu ne m'as pas traité de monstre. Tu m'as fais partager ta magie, aussi froide que les hivers, que la glace.. Ma lumière glacée

 _...Omniprésence..._

Glace. Froid. Mort.

Ce jour là j'ai vu la mort, calme, silencieuse, terrifiante dans sa froideur. Je l'ai vu cette lueur, je l'ai reconnu, parfois j'avais la même certains soirs quand je me regardais dans le miroir. Je n'ai rien fais, je me suis sentit lâche jusqu'à ce que je pense que j'aimais la couleur de tes yeux blancs, aussi dérangeant étaient-ils, ta longue chevelure blanche que ne te rendait que plus lumineuse.

Je m'étais attaché à cette forme blanche que tu représentais. Je le voulais autant que toi, les voir souffrir, autant que leurs mots nous ont blessés mais.. je ne voulais pas voir tes yeux, tes cheveux ni la petite robe blanche que tu portais se teinter de rouge.

… _Omniprésence..._

Une explosion. Des couleurs. Partout. Tellement que je n'ai pas pu toutes les distinguer. Ce jour là j'ai rencontré une petite fille rousse, qui transpirait la lumière. Cependant elle était différente, plus vive, elle n'était pas que du blanc qui aveugle, elle était une infinie de couleur, tous les jours je découvrais de nouvelles teintes. La fascination étreignait tout mon être. J'essayais de me fondre dans cette source de vie. Mes yeux n'étaient attirés que par elle et ces couleurs tellement de couleur, tellement de vie que j'en perdais l'équilibre.

Notre étrange duo est devenu un trio.. un trio..

Je ne l'ai regretté que plus tard. Je n'ai pris conscience de mon égoïsme que cette nuit là.

Tu avais toujours été là, une présence silencieuse, invisible à mes yeux mais mon coeur criait, il te réclamait..je me suis trompé. La fascination a prit le dessus, mon coeur s'est tut, mon esprit, mes yeux se sont fermés te transformant à un mirage de clareté. Tu n'étais qu'une forme blanche toujours présente mais que je ne pouvais distinguer. Je me suis sentis mal, je ne l'ai pas supporté je t'ai donc laissé t'effacer devant mes yeux tandis que j'essayais de fondre mon âme dans ces couleurs chatoyantes

… _Omniprésence.._

 _Tu n'as pas peur ?_

 _Non._

 _Tu as peur._

 _Peut-être._

 _Un jour, tu partiras. Nous nous perdrons._

 _Jamais !_

Je me suis trompé, et tu avais eu raison.. comme toujours.

Tu as eu raison, j'ai pris peur, j'ai eu peur de toi, de tes yeux blancs, de ta chevelure tout aussi blanche.. Je t'ai rejeté, encore plus qu'avant, je te regardais comme tous les autres t'avaient regardé la première fois qu'ils t'ont vu, je n'ai pas été meilleur qu'eux. J'ai été un lâche.

Lâcheté. Peur. Errance. Perte.

...Omniprésence...

J'ai cherché encore et encore, toujours la même chose mais je ne trouvais rien, j'appelais mais rien ne répondait. Je me suis sentis si seul. Il faisait trop noir, où est ma lumière. Ma lumière.. je l'avais lâchement repoussé, je n'avais pas accepté sa différence, je n'avais pas accepter sa part d'ombre.. j'avais eu peur que le blanc ne devienne noir.

Je suis rentré dans la salle commune espérant la trouver comme tous les soirs assise sur le sol les genoux sous son menton à contempler le feu crépiter sans le voir, sans vraiment ressentir sa chaleur. Elle qui était la personnification du Froid. Elle qui vivait dans son monde de glace. Personne. Juste le silence.

Je suis sortis et j'ai erré dans les couloirs, priant silencieusement ressentir ce froid qui l'accompagnait, apercevoir cette traînée poudreuse qu'elle laissait derrière elle. À l'intersection d'un couloir j'ai entendu des élèves chahutés, j'étais sur le point de faire demi-tour jusqu'à ce que j'entendis sa voix.

\- Lâchez-moi. Ordonna-t-elle d'une voix vibrante.

L'air est devenu soudainement glacé. Les couloirs se teintèrent lentement d'un léger voile bleuté. J'ai couru, surgit hors du couloir et ce que je vis me glaça le sang. Des garçons plus vieux que moi tenaient Ivy en joug, l'un avait ses mains sur le cou mince de la blanche. La suite est floue, ce n'est que lumière, cris, des corps qui tombent lourdement sur le sol avant de s'enfuir. La seule pensée que j'avais.. je ne voulais pas être lâche.. je ne voulais pas qu'elle pense ça de moi.. elle pouvait penser tout de moi.. que j'étais égoïste, taciturne, solitaire, borné.. mais je ne voulais pas être un lâche à ses yeux. Jamais.

Quand je suis revenu à la réalité, les assaillants étaient partis, laissant le corps – sans vie ? - d'Ivy gésir sur le sol. Je me suis rapproché lentement tout d'abord puis je me suis presque littéralement jeté sur elle quand j'ai vu le givre la recouvrir peu à peu.

 **Flash-Back**

 _\- Regarde Severus. M'as-tu appelé_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? J'ai demandé en regardant ce que tu tenais dans tes mains. C'est une rose Ivy, rien d'exceptionnel._

 _\- Ce n'est pas n'importe quelle rose. C'est celle qui est imprégnée de ta magie et je l'avais recouverte de givre, tu te souviens. As-tu expliquée d'une voix douce, comme une mère qui essaye d'expliquer quelque chose à son enfant._

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Sais-tu pourquoi je l'ai recouverte de givre ? Tu as demandé._

 _\- Non. Ai-je simplement répondu._

 _\- Pour la conserver dans sa splendeur. Pour la protéger._

 _\- La protéger ? J'ai demandé._

 _\- De la mort. As-tu dis d'une voix sombre. Elle sera éternelle ainsi piégée dans le glace. Tu as souris doucement, les yeux fixés sur cette rose. C'est comme si elle n'avait jamais été retiré du sol, elle n'est pas vraiment vivante.. mais elle n'est pas totalement morte. Elle est en suspend._

 **Fin Flach-Back**

Son corps se recouvrait de givre.. quand cette conversation m'est revenu je n'ai pas réfléchi.. j'allais la perdre.

\- Ivy ! Reste avec moi ! Ivy ! A l'aide ! J'ai crié espérant réveiller quelqu'un alerter les fantômes ou déranger les tableaux qui iraient se plaindre à un professeur.

J'ai reporté mon regard sur le corps dans mes bras presque entièrement recouvert de glace.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ? J'ai entendu une voix au loin.

Je n'arrivais plus vraiment à bouger, je n'avais plus la force de parler. J'avais tellement froid, c'était à peine si je sentais le corps que je tenais contre moi.

\- Monsieur Snape ? Que.. La voix s'est rapprochée, inquiète. Oh Merlin...

Je n'ai pas attendu la suite. Le froid me transcendait, piquait chaque partie de mon corps, je ne tenais plus. Je sombrais.

Quand je repris connaissance j'étais à l'infirmerie, un étrange sentiment s'empara de moi, la dernière fois que je m'y étais retrouvé j'avais été lâche et j'avais abandonné Ivy. J'ai essayé de me lever mais j'étais coincé, la couverture semblait bloquée par un sort, il émanait d'elle une douce chaleur qui réveillait les sensations que j'avais perdu avant de sombrer.

J'ai essayé de voir ce qu'il se passait autour de moi, mais rien juste les rideaux affreusement ternes de l'infirmerie.

\- Monsieur Snape, vous êtes réveillé. Dit l'infirmière en surgissant au pied du lit.

A son arrivée je pus émettre des mouvements, jusqu'à pouvoir me mettre assis.

\- Tenez. Elle me tendit une boisson fumante.

Je l'ai bu sans plus poser de question. La vieille femme me reprit la tasse et sans que je n'eus à le demander, sûrement voyait-elle l'inquiétude que j'essayais de cacher, elle me dit qu'Ivy ne s'était toujours pas réveillée, qu'il n'arrivait pas à la réchauffer, que ce soit à la manière sorcière ou à la manière moldue. Le givre persistait à certains endroits vitales. Avant de partir, l'infirmière me conseilla de me lever, et de faire quelques pas pour faire fonctionner mes muscles endormis et leur redonner une certaine tonicité.

J'ai acquiescé, je me suis levé lentement, mes pieds nus ne touchaient pas le sol, je mis les chaussons qui gisaient près du lit et entreprit de rechercher le lit d'Ivy. Le soleil se levait lentement, plongeant la pièce terne dans une douce lumière orangé. Je n'ai pas eu longtemps à chercher, elle était là, couchée dans ce lit recouvert de glace de part et d'autre, le teint livide presque bleu, adieu la peau de neige, ses lèvres d'un joli rose avait laissé la place à deux lignes bleues, le givre était encore répandu ici et là sur son visage. Ses cheveux pourtant si blanc et lumineux semblaient avoir perdu de leur clarté.

Je me suis rapproché lentement, mes jambes me faisaient souffrir mais je ne lâchais rien. L'air était froid autour d'elle; son corps était enseveli sous des dizaines de couches de couverture sûrement enchantées pour diffuser de la chaleur et essayer de la faire revenir. J'ai passé une main pour lui prendre la sienne.

Froide. Inerte. Figée. Une statue de glace.

\- Ivy.. petit chaperon blanc.. reste avec moi. J'ai murmuré, je ne voulais pas que quiconque entende, cette partie de mon être, mes faiblesses n'étaient que pour elle.

Mes jambes ne me tenant plus, j'ai rapproché une chaise près de son lit tout en gardant sa main dans la mienne qui s'endormait sous la pression du froid.

J'ai prié toute la journée pour qu'elle revienne, pour ne pas la voir disparaitre. Mais rien aucun mouvement, aucun signe. L'infirmière avait essayé de me remettre dans mon lit mais je refusais, bien que mécontente elle m'a donné une couverture et une tasse fumante pour me réchauffer.

Je pense que je me suis endormi car lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux la nuit était tombée, pas depuis longtemps, je pouvais voir à travers les fenêtres les dernières traces colorées du crépuscule. Quand mon regard se dirigea vers le visage d'Ivy, j'ai crus que j'allais tomber de ma chaise. Deux pupilles blanches me fixaient, je ne lâchais qu'un petit soupire de soulagement.

Suite ?

* * *

 **Vos avis ?**  
 **Je ne sais pas vraiment si je dois continuer ou laisser tomber malgré l'inspiration qui me vient encore.**

 **Merci beaucoup aux personnes qui laissent des commentaires, ça me va droit au coeur.**

 **J'espère à Bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre.**

 **AraHwang**


	7. Chapter 7 Ivy Eden

**J'espère que cela va plaire**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Ivy Eden**

L'inconscience. Le sommeil. Les rêves. Des concepts que je ne pouvais jamais entrevoir de part ma nature. Pourtant, à cet instant précis, j'y étais plongée d'une manière tellement forte et irrésistible que je ne souhaitais pas en partir. Je voulais découvrir ces mondes qui m'avaient été refusés.

… _. Omniprésence..._

D'aussi loin que je me souvienne j'ai toujours été ainsi, je suis née comme telle. Seule. Sans repère. J'ai longtemps erré dans les ruelles froides de cette petite ville, loin de la capitale, je n'étais qu'un fantôme, j'ai supplié longtemps, personne ne m'entendait.. personne ne me voyait.. je n'existais pas.

Plus tard j'ai appris que j'étais née de la larme d'un enfant qui avait gelée sur sa joue, le visage plongée dans la neige pleurant une longue litanie. De la Magie Noire. Par cette agonie j'étais apparue dans l'entre monde, je n'étais pas vivante mais je n'étais pas morte non plus _j'étais en suspend._. parce que.. en réalité.. je n'étais pas censée exister. Je n'ai su que plus tard que mon existence dépendait de lui, de cet enfant. J'étais le fruit d'une prière murmurée dans la nuit, la nuit la plus froide que le pays avait connu.

J'ai longtemps marché sans réel but, j'ai longé les maisons espérant retrouver ce qu'il me manquait. Je n'avais pas le droit au repos, je ne dormais pas, je ne rêvais pas, je ne pouvais pas m'évader de ma prison sans corps. Je n'étais qu'un esprit qui était né d'un pleurs d'enfant.

Puis un jour tu es apparu, toi petit garçon aux allures de spectre. Immédiatement j'ai su que c'était toi qui m'avait appeler dans ce monde. Au début tu étais le seul à pouvoir me voir, j'étais tienne, source de ta magie aussi noire a-t-elle été j'étais ta création. Une page vierge, aussi blanche et lumineuse que les matins qui te fuyait pour te laisser plonger dans les abysses d'un quotidien amer et brutal.

Je suis partie en silence pour mieux te retrouver dans cette petite maison lugubre, tu étais là, je sentais ton petit cœur battre de manière frénétique. Je suis entrée, j'ai vu l'horreur du monde prisonnier entre quatre murs. Sinistre endroit qui était tien, angoissante vie qu'était la tienne. J'ai monté les escaliers lentement, la main posée sur la rambarde, je laissais une trainée glacée sur le bois mort, si fragile qu'il craquela de part et d'autre après mon passage fébrile.

À l'étage, je l'ai vu, triste oiseau vêtu de noir, je l'ai vu, son âme et son esprit enfermés dans ce corps sans vie, dénué de toute volonté, blessée au plus profond de sa chair, je voyais au dessus de sa tête son âme pleurer; alors que son visage n'exprimait rien, une face gracieuse figée dans un marbre sombre et sinistre.

Plus tard j'ai appris que cette femme était ta mère et non un esprit qui hantait la maison, et qu'elle s'était battue avec ton père après une énième dispute parce que, contre ton gré tu avais pratiqué ce qu'il considérait comme une aberration : la magie. Plus tard, j'ai appris que tu t'étais interposé, courageux enfant qui essaye encore de défendre celle qui a donné la vie. J'ai appris qu'en t'interposant, ton père a essayé de te faire lâcher prise mais au final tu as atterrit brutalement dans la commode de la chambre.

L'action figée dans le temps, personne n'a réagi, on entendait juste les aiguilles de l'horloge tourner, ce bruit mécanique si anodin était devenu soudainement assourdissant dans la maison. Ta mère s'est précipitée sur toi, te prenant dans ses bras dans une étreinte protectrice que tu ne semblais pas lui connaitre, elle t'a soigné et bordé du mieux qu'elle pouvait mais si les blessures physiques disparaissaient sous son œil noir; celles qui étaient bien plus profondes meurtrissant ton cœur et tous les organes qui composaient ton petit corps semblaient rester à vif ne voulant même pas s'apaiser un tant soit peu devant le geste maternelle.

Quand je suis arrivée, le père n'était plus dans l'habitat, la mère se murait dans des souvenirs, se noyait dans un passé heureux bel et bien terminé, et toi tu étais dans ta chambre retenant bien que mal les larmes qui menaçaient de jaillir de tes yeux injectés de sang, les poings serrés tu te retenais le mieux que tu pus.

Je suis entrée dans la petite pièce qui était ta chambre, elle était aussi sombre que le reste de la maisonnée, la lumière de la lune peinait à entrer par la fenêtre, à moitié mangé par les ombres de la nuit. Tu t'es mis à trembler de froid, cette fois ci tu ne me vis pas, tu étais allongé sur le dos, le regard plongé sur le plafond sans fond, ton corps secoué de légers spasmes, ta fragilité voulait s'exprimer, tu voulais crier, pleurer.. juste exprimer quelque chose de si humain que cela te sembla étranger, ce n'était pas toi.. mais tu n'étais qu'un enfant. C'est l'une des dernières fois où je vis ce petit garçon.

Je me suis lentement approchée du lit et je me suis penchée sur ton visage endormi, un visage marqué par la haine, la colère, la peur. J'ai pris une longue inspiration et j'ai soufflé sur ton visage blanc qui peu à peu au contact du froid se détendit.

\- Tu dois rentrer. Retenti une voix dans le silence.

Je ne me suis pas retournée pour voir la personne qui avait parlé, était-ce bien utile ?

\- C'est lui. Dis-je simplement. Ma main passant lentement sur les traits de son visage apaisé.

\- Nous le savons. Répondit la voix. Tu dois rentrer. Répéta-t-elle, légèrement agacée.

\- Il peut me voir. Continuais-je. J'existe enfin.

\- C'est ton créateur. Me répondit la voix comme une évidence.

\- Je ne fais pas partie de son monde. Murmurai-je tristement.

\- Ne tient qu'à lui de te faire rentrer. Et puis.. n'oublions pas que tu es une source de magie pure aussi maléfique soit-elle. Ce sera un jeu d'enfant que te créer une identité dans cet univers. Parla la voix. Rentrons maintenant, il est temps.

\- Tu as certainement raison. Dis-je pour moi-même. Oui rentrons.

Avant de prendre la main qu'on me tendait je suis restée au dessus de ton visage, je sentais ton souffle chaud sur le mien.

\- Au revoir, petit garçon aux allures de spectre.

\- J'espère juste que tu sais dans quoi tu t'engages. Dit la voix avant de disparaître, m'emmenant dans son sillage.

… _Omniprésence..._

\- Sais-tu dans quoi tu t'engages en partant avec lui. Demanda l'homme en face de moi.

Je n'ai rien dis, me contentant de regarder le vieil homme en fasse de moi. D'après ce que j'avais pu apprendre sur l'entre monde, c'était qu'il avait été le premier, qu'il avait recueilli tous les esprits du monde qui s'étaient égarés ou qui venait d'apparaitre. Le premier esprit, le premier à imposer des règles pour garantir la cohésion entre ces trois mondes dont la ligne de séparation était bien fine et floue, se mélangeant parfois à certains moments.

De ce que j'avais compris il était né d'une prière soufflée au vent qui avait fini par se perdre bien loin du cœur qui l'avait appelé. Il avait appris par expérience qu'on pouvait très bien vivre loin de son créateur, que les humains espéraient trop, tout le temps, créant sans le savoir des entités à part. Il avait appris en aidant les autres comme nous, on finissait par disparaitre, car une fois le cœur panser, une fois la cicatrice de notre naissance guérie.. nous disparaissions, sans un mot, sans un regard.

Il avait voulu nous donner une vie aussi étrange et immatérielle soit-elle. Nous existions aux yeux des nôtres alors... pourquoi disparaitre sans un merci alors que grâce à lui nous pouvions essayer de vivre comme les humains.

\- Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il peut t'arriver une fois son dessein accomplit.

Allais-je aussi disparaitre ? Emporter par le vent ? Comme si.. je n'avais jamais été là pour lui, comme si.. je n'avais été qu'un rêve lugubrement glacé.

\- Tous les esprits de ton espèce ont la chance d'être une entité propre, et la magie qui circule dans votre organisme favorise la vie dans l'autre monde. Aucun n'a choisi de se lier avec son créateur.

Les esprits de mon espèce... le vieil homme sous-entendait la source de notre existence.. phénomène aussi rare soit-il... la magie du sorcier qui sans vraiment le savoir avait créer un autre être doté de pouvoirs magiques. Nous n'étions pas prisonniers c'est ce qui faisait entre autre notre particularité ici, une fois contrôlée notre source de magie nous pouvions prendre corps et vivre paisiblement dans ce monde plein de promesse. Peu des "miens" étaient revenu.

\- La question ne peut plus se poser, et vous le savez bien. Dis-je, lasse. Je suis déjà liée à ce garçon.

\- Si tu choisis cette voie, nous ne pourrons plus t'aider.

\- Je me contrôle. Répondis-je, sèche.

\- Tu es si jeune.. Vous êtes si jeune Soupira le vieil homme. Temps qu'il n'aura pas canaliser ses propres pouvoirs, les tiens seront instable. Ses choix auront un impact direct avec ta propre destinée.

\- Je sais. Si j'existe c'est pour une raison, j'étais perdue, vous avez été une infime lumière sur mon chemin, le rendant visible, maintenant c'est à moi de le sauver.

Je me suis levée, le regard brillant d'une volonté brûlante.

\- Ce n'est pas plutôt toi qui veut être sauvée. Répondit-il.

\- …

\- Réfléchis bien avant de sceller ton destin au sien. Dit-il alors que j'allais franchir la porte. Sache que je respecterai ton choix et que je ferais en sorte de rendre ton ascension vers ce monde plus facile.

Je me suis arrêtée, interdite, j'ai légèrement pivoté la tête sur le côté, j'ai fais un rapide signe pour signaler mon départ.

\- Fais attention, nous savons de quoi tu es capable. Entendis-je vaguement, alors que je fermais la porte.

… _Omniprésence..._

Maintenant, tout est sombre autours de moi, aucune once de lumière ne brille devant mon regard, m'indiquant le chemin à prendre. Je me laisse engloutir par le froid qui transcende, la chaleur qui mutile les membres, je me laisse partir, je n'ai pas pu tenir ma promesse. Je ne pourrai pas être avec lui, je ne serai pas là quand son corps touchera le sol, quand il aura besoin d'une lumière pour le guider dans ses choix sombres. Je ne serai pas présente pour savoir si il préférait le blanc au rouge..

C'est au moment où je pensais ne plus rien avoir à quoi me raccroché que je l'ai entendu. Un simple murmure qui semblait pourtant s'amplifier à chaque fois qu'il résonnait, faisant vibrer chaque parcelle de mon corps d'un nouveau souffle de vie, réveiller mon âme de son engourdissement.

Severus. Tous les moments que nous avions jusque là partager ensemble passèrent devant mes yeux clos. Severus. Ma lumière au bout du tunnel.

… _Omniprésence..._

J'ai ouvert les yeux, effort qui sembla me coûter toutes mes forces, je me sentais faible, écrasé par le poids du sommeil, j'eus le temps d'apercevoir les contours d'un visage. Ce qui me ramena réellement à la réalité fut tes yeux noirs remplient de sentiment contradictoire.

\- Severus. Dis-je faiblement.

Et comme si tu te rendais compte de mon réveil, qu'il était bien réel, que ce n'était pas un rêve tu m'as pris soudainement dans tes bras.

J'ai souris, j'étais et je serai la seule à qui il monterait cette part de lui.

\- Ne me fais plus jamais peur comme ça. Reste avec moi, tu entends, toujours, ne t'éloigne jamais plus... s'il te plait, Ivy.. ne m'abandonne pas. Finis tu par murmurer.

Il me prend par les épaules, ses iris brûlant d'une flamme que je ne lui avait jamais connu.

\- Promet le ! Dis tu avec véhémence, tu ressemblais à un enfant qui essayait de garder sa mère pour lui, rien que pour lui.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais quitté. Je souris.

\- Promet. Ordonnes-tu

\- Promis.

… _Omniprésence..._

Depuis cette nuit, nous étions devenu inséparable, même si de l'extérieur on pouvait paraître froid l'un envers l'autre, je savais que tu recherchais ma présence. J'étais heureuse, j'existais de nouveau, même si Lily Evans était aussi présente et que ton cœur était pour elle, je pouvais me contenter d'être le centre de tes pensées.

Le reste de notre scolarité s'est passée sans véritable accroc, nous étions entrés dans une routine, tu attendais la rentrée avec impatience, ta maison n'était plus à l'Impasse du Tisseur mais bel et bien ici. Tu t'épanouissais dans la magie et j'aimais être à la première place pour assister à cet événement.

 _J'ai bêtement cru que l'histoire s'achèverait ici, mais tout a basculé en cinquième année. J'avais vainement crus n'avoir jamais à te sauver de ta douleur, du monde en général.. que je me contenterai de ce que tu me donnais, que la haine paternelle avait disparu de ton cœur. Je crus que la boule de neige qui te représentait était stable, mais elle a fini par perdre l'équilibre dans le noir et a fini éclaté en mille morceaux sur le sol._

 _J'ai été impuissante, je t'ai vu sombrer_

 _Je suis tombée, j'ai sombré avec toi._

 _J'ai été stupide, j'en ai payé le prix bien plus tard._

 _Tu te rappelles ? C'était en cinquième année, tu étais encore pris en grippe par un groupe de Griffondor – les maraudeurs – Lily Evans a essayé de te défendre, chose qui t'a déplu, tu ne voulais pas paraître faible devant l'ennemi et surtout pas devant celle qui avait ton cœur depuis tes 11 ans. Tu te rappelles ? Quelle question, encore aujourd'hui tu essayes de vivre avec, te demandant chaque matin si.. après tout.. elle t'en voudrait encore._

 _Tu te rappelle ? C'était notre cinquième année, l'année qui t'a entrainé en enfer, m'emportant dans son sillage._

 _Je ne l'ai su que bien plus tard mais tu allais nous sauver de la noirceur du monde. Tu étais devenu le héros de notre histoire._

Suite ?

* * *

 **Des avis ?**

 **Merci**

 **AraHwang**


	8. Chapter 8 Rêver - Choix (partie 1)

**Bonjour ou Bonsoir**

 **Un nouveau chapitre, c'est à partir de là que l'histoire va vraiment commencer.**

 **Merci au review il m'a fait énormément plaisir, conforté dans ce moment de doute.**

 **Merci au deux mise en alerte.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **AraHwang**

* * *

 **Apprend moi à rêver – Faire un choix**

 **4 ans plus tard**

 **(1er partie)**

Loin était nos petites années, cela me sembla être une éternité qu'eut lieu notre première rencontre sous cet arbre.

Tu avais bien grandis, tu étais devenu plus grand et élancé, tu semblais un peu frêle toujours si peu sûr de toi, on pouvait penser que tu t'envolerais avec le vent, suivant la course endiabler des dernières feuilles d'été. Tu portais toujours ces vêtements noirs informes et strictes qui renforçaient ton côté sombre, ils te rappelaient d'où tu étais, la vie qui est la tienne. Tu avais attaché tes cheveux en une demi queue de cheval pour ne pas être gêné alors que tu étais plongé dans un livre qui traitait des potions. Qu'en bien même tu en étais passionné, tu avais trouver un autre sujet de préoccupation qui te tenait encore plus à cœur : Lily Evans.

De notre arbre on pouvait la voir jouer avec ses jeunes cousins, si je m'en souviens bien, un peu plus en contre bas, ils se couraient après, riant, chahutant, vibrant d'une vie qui faisait peur tellement elle était étincelante, si puissante qu'elle chassait les épais nuages. Tu l'as regardé tomber lourdement sur l'herbe verte et fraîche étreignant un petit corps chanceux. Tu admirais ses longues boucles de feu retomber de part et d'autre de son visage joyeux; tu essayais de graver dans ton esprit ce bruit qui n'appartenait qu'à elle, son rire, douce mélodie emporter par la brise jusqu'à tes oreilles. Se sentant observée, son regard vert plein de promesse plongea dans le tien, noir plein de prière. Elle t'as souris, finissant par rire aux éclats, elle t'appelait pour que tu te joignes à elle, douce promesse de te redonner vie, doux appel d'entrer dans la lumière, vibrante tentation d'être bercer dans sa douce chaleur colorée.

Ton cœur battait si fort dans ta poitrine, dans tout ton corps qu'il te vrillait les oreilles. Tu as décliné après une hésitation, tu as baissé la tête, défait, pensant que tu n'arriverais jamais à entrer dans ce monde qui n'appartenait pour le moment qu'à elle. Tu as tourné ton visage vers le mien, j'ai compris, j'ai souris, tu ne voulais plus rien ressentir. J'ai effleuré ta main, tu as légèrement trembler au contact de la mienne si froide. Ton regard s'est voilé, tu ne voyais plus que moi, et sans un mot tu es retourné à ta lecture. Tu n'as plus regardé Lily Evans de tout l'après-midi. Je ne savais pas vraiment si je devais être heureuse ou inquiète que tu es découvert cette particularité de mon pouvoir.

La fin de l'été sonnait et avec ceci le début de notre cinquième année à Poudlard. Nous sommes rentrés quand le ciel commença à se teinter lentement d'orange, Lily Evans et ses cousins d'un côté et nous de l'autre. Nous marchions doucement, tu n'étais pas pressé de rentrer, tes relations familiales se dégradant un peu plus au fil des été qui passaient. Tu t'es soudainement arrêté en face d'une vitrine; de l'autre côté de celle ci un corbeau en cage qui piaillait à la mort. Tu t'es dirigé vers la boutique sur le point de fermer, tu es entré sans un mot pour le commerçant qui te regardait d'un mauvais œil. Je t'ai suivi à l'intérieur, je me suis dirigée vers une glace qui trônait au milieu du magasin.

Celle ci me renvoyait mon reflet, je te voyais en arrière plan discuter avec l'homme qui gérait la boutique. Je me concentrais sur mon aspect, je n'étais pas très grande par rapport à toi, j'avais toujours ce visage d'enfant bien qu'un peu plus mûr. Mes cheveux blancs noués dans une queue de cheval haute étaient ramenés en avant. J'étais aussi blanche que les premiers flocons de neige, aucun liquide chaud ne coulait dans mes veines, rien ne pouvait me donner de couleur.. et ces yeux.. J'étais blanche. Trop blanche.

\- Allons-y. M'as tu dis en me regardant à travers le miroir.

J'ai hoché lentement la tête, et je t'ai suivi à l'extérieur. Alors que nous marchions de nouveau j'ai remarqué le petit sac que tu tenais dans la main.

\- Qu'est ce. T'ai-je demandé.

\- Secret. M'as-tu répondu lentement, détournant par la même occasion le regard.

Je t'ai regardé, interdite. Rare étaient les choses que tu ne me confiais pas. Je connaissais tout de toi, des sentiments les plus obscures aux émotions inconnues et étouffantes que tu ressentais quand tu étais en présence d'une certaine rousse. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment en quoi ce secret là était plus important que tous les autres que tu m'avais révélés par le passé.

Nous arrivions devant chez toi, je vis vaguement ta mère à la fenêtre, le regard toujours aussi vide jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque ta silhouette se dessiner devant le portail.

-Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je te raccompagne. M'as tu demandé, le regard ailleurs.

\- Sûr. Ais-je affirmé. Où t'emmènerai-je. Je n'avais pas de "chez moi", c'était toi ma maison.

\- Bien.

\- A demain, Severus. Un murmure dans le silence de la petite rue.

Je n'ai pas attendu ta réponse, j'entendis juste vaguement que tu prononçais mon nom.. ce qui me fit frissonner. J'ai marché jusqu'à être suffisamment loin des petites maisons avant de disparaitre.

Je réapparue plus tard dans la soirée près de la maison de Severus, les lumières étaient encore allumées, on pouvait entendre les habitants s'animer à l'intérieur.

\- Ivy ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là. Une voix s'éleva dans la pénombre. Severus.

\- Personne ne m'attend, alors je suis sortie. Ais-je simplement répondu.

Je me suis retournée, tu étais encore tout habillé, les yeux fatigués de colère, le visage creusé par la rancoeur, tu avais une petite fiole dans la main, vide.

\- Qu'as tu fais. J'ai demandé.

\- ….

\- Que fais-tu dehors dans cet état.

\- ….

\- Severus... Ais-je commencé avant d'être coupé par ta voix rauque.

\- Je veux. Rever. As-tu dis, tout bas, je revoyais le Severus de notre enfance.

\- Rêver. J'ai répété sans comprendre.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est. Que de rêver. Je ne fais que des cauchemars. As-tu dis vaguement, comme ailleurs, comme si tu étais quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Je ne sais pas. J'ai répondu, honnêtement.

Je t'ai tendu la main, tu l'as pris sans hésitation, l'instant d'après nous étions dans ta petite chambre qui n'avait presque pas changé depuis la première fois que j'y étais venue. Toujours aussi petite et froide, sans vie, rien habillait vraiment la tapisserie poussiéreuse. Tout ici était figé dans le temps, recouvert d'une épaisse couche poudreuse, sauf ton lit et le bureau enseveli sous un tas de livre étaient épargnés, et ton chaudron en parfaite équilibre sur l'amas de bouquin, telle une relique rare, surplombait le chaos.

Tu étais trop inconscient pour te rendre compte de quoique ce soit, tu te laissais guider, comme un enfant qui a perdu son chemin et qui – sûrement à tord – a fait confiance à la première personne qu'il a rencontré dans son moment d'égarement.

Je t'ai allongé doucement, près de ton lit je pus voir deux photos en mouvement, une de Lily Evans qui souriant inlassablement et la seconde de nous trois, toi au centre, la rousse à ta gauche et moi à ta droite un peu plus en retrait. J'ai un peu souris, attendris.

\- Petit enfant perdu. Ai-je soufflé en passant une main dans tes cheveux.

Tu as ouvert tes yeux lourds, essayant de me trouver dans la pénombre.

\- Aide moi. A rêver. Aide moi. A ne pas être faible.

Si vulnérable. L'enfant n'a jamais vraiment quitté ce monde, il a grandi mais est resté prisonnier de ce corps trop grand. Le liquide étrange que tu avais pris circulait dans tes veines, te rendant si faible.. qu'as tu essayé de faire, Severus. Sous l'injonction je ne pouvais qu'obéir, comme la dernière fois.. mais cette fois ci tu n'étais pas assez lucide pour te rendre compte des choses.. cette particularité resterait pour le moment un secret.

\- Dors, je suis là. J'ai murmuré, tout en rapprochant mon visage du tien, mon nez frôlant te frôlant, mes lèvres si proche, j'ai soufflé entre les tiennes entrouvertes, la brise glacée et magique s'insinuant doucement dans ton esprit. Fais bon voyage.

Ton corps s'est détendu, lâchant toute la pression, la tristesse gelée par la magie, tu te laissais aller dans l'allégresse d'un sommeil lourd. Je suis restée à ton chevet, longtemps, profitant de ton sommeil comme mon propre repos, je dormais à travers toi, privilège que je ne connaissais pas. Le jour arrivant, les jeunes rayons de soleil peinaient toujours à entrer par les volets mi-clos, mais comme si tu avais sentis leur présence tu as commencé à emerger de ce monde, je suis partie, sans un bruit semblable à un mirage qui s'efface après la sécheresse. Avant de complètement disparaitre je t'ai entendu l'appeler, elle, se serait toujours elle.

… _Omniprésence..._

J'étais sur le quai, le train à l'arrêt me faisait face, imposant montre de métal au bruit assourdissant. La gare était en effervescence, les élèves chahutaient couvrant presque le bruit du train.

Je t'ai senti arriver derrière moi, telle une ombre prédatrice prête à se jeter sur sa proie pour n'en laisser qu'un souvenir abstrait. Tu t'es posté à côté de moi, sans un regard, tes yeux s'étaient immédiatement posés sur Lily Evans un peu plus loin qui disait au revoir à ses parents et qui avait vite été rejoint par des amis de sa maison. À ce moment là ton humeur s'est assombri parmi les dits camarades se trouvait James Potter, la rousse s'était peu à peu rapprocher sans le savoir de lui, l'exaspération cachait un sentiment bien enfoui qui, je savais, finirait par te faire sombrer.

Nous sommes entrés dans le train toujours dans ce silence qui nous caractérisait, nous étions dans un compartiment quand tu l'as vu passer sans un regard pour toi, riant aux éclat, parlant de son été, tu n'étais jamais mentionné. Tu avais l'espoir d'être son secret même si votre amitié n'était plus un secret pour personne. Cette année allait marquer un tournant de ta vie et la sienne.

Je suis sortie pour aller me changer, tu m'avais bien proposer de me laisser le compartiment mais j'avais besoin de sortir de cette atmosphère étouffante, de tes idées sombres.

Quand je suis revenue, des Serpentards d'une autre promotion, à leur tête une fille aux cheveux noirs, l'air fou, sortaient de notre compartiment, ils passèrent devant moi un sourire mauvais sur leur face, les serpents s'étaient transformés en bête carnassière. J'eu un mauvais pressentiment, je me suis dirigée vers notre cabine, tu étais à la fenêtre, une main accolée à la fenêtre le menton posé dessus, perdu dans une grande réflexion.

Je me suis rapprochée, ton visage s'est retourné vers moi, tu avais pris une décision.

\- Tu seras toujours avec moi ? M'as-tu demandé tout en te levant, nous étions sur le point d'arriver. Tu me surplombais de toute ta hauteur.

Je n'ai pas immédiatement répondu.

Tu t'es avancé, dangereux, cet aspect de toi je ne le connaissais pas, j'ai appris plus tard que c'était un moyen de me faire fuir loin de toi et de l'ombre qui pesait sur ton cœur et qui te conduirait à l'impardonnable. Je n'ai appris bien longtemps après que tu voulais me protéger d'eux, qu'en restant avec toi je serais voué à l'Enfer; je n'ai sus tes intentions que bien après, celles de devenir quelqu'un de fort, de puissant qui inspirait le respect, qui ne se cacherait plus dans une chambre d'enfant, un homme qui ferait face aux démons de son âme.

Même si je le voulais.. je ne pourrais pas partir, j'ai accepté que mon "âme" soit liée à la tienne, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire, je devais te servir puis disparaitre tel un souvenir lointain, une fois ma mission accomplie à tes côtés.

\- Qu'as-tu en tête. Plus une affirmation qu'une question. Que te voulaient-ils. Faisant référence aux précédents visiteurs.

\- Devenir quelqu'un. Qu'on me voit. Être une ombre que les gens craignent.

\- Es-tu sûr que c'est la bonne solution.

\- Elle me verra.

\- Elle te voit... j'ai répondu doucement. Je te vois. Ai-je pensé.

\- Plus maintenant. As-tu soufflé douloureusement. Ton visage était si près du mien.

\- Tu pourrais devenir quelqu'un autrement. Ai-je tenté, vainement, je savais comment cette conversation allait se terminer.

\- Je ne suis rien dans ce monde, qu'un misérable, ils comptent en façonner un dans lequel j'aurai une place, où je serais grand. M'as-tu dis, presque rêveur.

\- Aurai-je la mienne ? J'ai demandé, sachant que la réponse était la négative. J'ai sentis un étrange froid m'envahir, il espérait, et cet espoir n'était pas moi.

Tu n'as pas répondu.

\- Seras-tu heureux ? J'ai ensuite demandé, ta réponse allait sceller mon destin.

\- Oui.

Réponse irrévocable. Destins scellés. Un avenir sombre. J'allais te perdre. Je te sauverai. Je serais là, silencieuse conseillère, je te referais revenir dans ce monde que tu crois ne pas être tien. Je serais là, silencieuse sauveuse, je te prendrais dans mes bras avant que tu ne touches le sol. Je serais là, silencieux souvenir d'une vie, je te redonnerai vie avant que ton coeur ne s'arrête dans la souffrance, dans un souffle d'enfant.

Tu étais devant moi, le train ralentissait progressivement jusqu'à ne plus mettre un seul mouvement. Tes yeux noirs transperçaient les miens, tu n'avais jamais détourné le regard de ce regard trop blanc. Tu attendais une réponse.

 _ **Suite ?**_

* * *

 **Des avis ?**

 **La seconde partie sera du point de vue de Severus.**

 **AraHwang**


	9. Chapter 9 Choix final - Irréversible

**Bonne année à tous.**

 **J'ai eu un peu de mal pour ce chapitre même si je savais où je voulais aller.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **AraHwang**

* * *

 **Choix final – Irréversible**

 **(2eme partie)**

 **PDV Severus**

J'étais dans le compartiment, changé et accoudé à la fenêtre, j'attendais que Ivy revienne.

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir mais l'air n'était pas le même que quand c'était elle qui pénétrait une pièce, il était intoxicant prenant à la gorge pour t'étouffer. Je me suis retourné, impassible. Je vis un groupe plus âgé provenant de ma maison, ils étaient bien connu pour leur idéologie très arrêtée Lily ne les aimait pas, à raison, ils détestait tout ce qu'elle représentait, alors que moi à l'inverse je chérissais tout ce qu'elle était.

\- J'ai une proposition à te faire petit Snape. Une voix aiguë retenti dans la cabine, elle venait de la femme en tête du groupe.

\- Je ne suis pas intéressé. J'ai dis lentement, ennuyé.

Elle s'est lentement avancé vers moi, véritable serpent qui essayait de charmer la proie pour qu'elle se laisse plus facilement dévorer. Penchée sur mon oreille, j'eus un frisson, un qui paralyse, un de ceux qui rend vulnérable.

\- Un monde. Un monde où Snape n'est pas un lâche. Un monde où tu es grand. Un monde où on te craint pour tes talents. Un monde de sorcier. Un monde où tu as ta place. Un monde où tu es respecté. Réfléchis-y petit Snape, le seigneur serait fier de t'avoir à ses côtés.

Un rire assourdissant, et le spectre maléfique s'en va. Ce n'avait été que des murmures, perfide litanie qui s'insinuait dans ma tête. Je retrouvais ma position contre la fenêtre, le paysage défilant ne captait plus mon attention. Devenir quelqu'un. Être respecté. Être vu et craint. Ne plus subir. Une vengeance au goût métallique.

Je l'ai entendu entrer mais j'étais trop absorbé par ses perspectives d'avenir, je ressentais ce froid réconfortant, présence permanente à mes côtés. Ivy. Je me suis retourné vers elle.

\- Tu seras toujours avec moi ? J'ai demandé tout en me levant.

Tu n'as pas répondu immédiatement.

Je me suis avancé, lentement, dangereusement. Fuis. Fuis tant qu'il en est encore temps. Sauve toi. Sauve moi. Sauve mon âme souillée et abusée. Un monde pour moi. Un monde où j'aspirais la crainte; la sienne, à ce père indigne, à ce voleur de Potter. Il me respecterait. Elle me verrait, moi, l'homme, je la sauverai, elle serait à moi, je l'a protègerais de ce monde qui ne sera plus le sien. Je serais, son unique pilier.

\- Qu'as-tu en tête. Que te voulaient-ils. M'as-tu demandé, presque indifférente.

\- Devenir quelqu'un. Qu'on me voit. Être une ombre que les gens craignent. Ai-je dis, mauvais.

\- Es-tu sûr que c'est la bonne solution. Tu as murmuré doucement, telle une mère conseillant son enfant.

\- Elle me verra. J'ai murmuré presque faible, elle, ma mère, elle, ma Lily.

\- Elle te voit...

\- Plus maintenant. Douloureuse confession, mon visage était si près du tien, incarnation du froid.

\- Tu pourrais devenir quelqu'un autrement. As-tu tenté.

\- Je ne suis rien dans ce monde, qu'un misérable, ils comptent en façonner un dans lequel j'aurai une place, où je serais grand. Ais-je dis, rêveur.

\- Aurai-je la mienne ? As-tu demandé.

Non tu n'auras pas ta place, aussi lumineuse qu'une étoile, aussi fragile que les premiers flocons de neige tu disparaitrais dans la noirceur de ce monde en devenir. Je te perdrais de vue, ta lumière succomberait dans la haine et le sang. Toi si blanche, tu te teinterais de rouge. Le blanc te va si bien. Fuis. Je t'en supplie. Fuis petit éclat de neige, ne te pose pas sur ce sol souillé par l'Homme.

\- Seras-tu heureux ? M'as-tu finalement demandé.

\- Oui. Affirmais-je, sans appel.

Au fond j'avais peur, allais-je pouvoir t'oublier aussi facilement, toi qui est là depuis le premier jour, toi qui semble graviter autours de mon monde. Toi, silencieuse, toi volute fumée lumineuse qui me montre le chemin. Non. Je ne pourrais pas, ta présence était un réconfort dans mes jours et apaisante dans mes nuits.

\- Alors je serais là.

\- Bien.

… _Omniprésence..._

Depuis ce jour, Ivy et moi faisions partie à part entière du groupe de Serpentard qui m'avait abordé. À leurs côtés je me sentais grand, on ne me bousculais plus dans les couloirs, au contraire, tout le monde s'écartait à notre passage. Personne n'osait, les représailles auraient été terrible.

Quand je me suis mis à apprendre la magie noire Ivy s'est éloignée, plus pâle encore qu'elle ne l'était. Elle était toujours là mais une distance s'était mise entre nous. Toujours aussi silencieuse, elle ne parlait que quand nous étions seuls. Quant à Lily.. ma Lily.. elle me regardait de loin, une peur grandissante émergeait dans ses yeux verts. Les seuls moments que nous passions ensemble étaient ponctués de dispute, elle essayait de faire en sorte que Ivy prenne partie, que la blanche devait me raisonner, me faire prendre conscience que je changeais.. en mal.

Rien ne fit, je n'écoutais plus que cette voix qui raisonnait en moi depuis que j'étais descendu de ce train.

\- Tu n'es plus le même. Une parole dit dans une tristesse infinie. Auparavant j'aurai réagi, j'aurai tout fait pour lui rendre le sourire, ma douce Lily.

 _...Omniprésence..._

Plus rien n'allait, le cœur anesthésié par une magie sombre, j'avais tout perdu.. je l'avais perdu, elle, la seule raison que j'avais trouvé autrefois pour ne pas sombrer dans la tourmente de mon esprit et de quitter ce monde, sans un bruit.

Trois mots crachés et sanglignolant. Une pensée perfide qui fait perdre l'esprit. Une amitié qui éclate sous la douleur. Une colère sourde qui brise les os. Une tristesse infinie qui paralyse. Juste. Trois mots qui ont signés la fin.

Je me souviens de ce jour, il faisait encore un peu froid, l'hiver laissait peu à peu sa place au printemps. Potter m'avait encore prit en grippe, plus seulement parce que j'étais à Serpentard, mais aussi car j'étais un être malfaisant en devenir. Ivy n'était pas présente, rare était les moments où elle n'était pas présente.. quoique depuis cette décision fatidique je voyais sa lumière s'éloigner de plus en plus, se perdre dans le méandre d'une noirceur meurtrière.

Bloqué par un sortilège la tête en bas, Potter me tenait en joug, sans aucun moyen de défense, humilié. J'étais faible. Je l'ai vu, bonté incarnée, me défendre, crier de me laisser descendre. Le sort annulé, j'ai durement heurté le sol, le visage dans la terre encore humide, la rage montait dans mes veines. Instable. Je bouillonnais. Je me suis relevé, j'ai reculé quand j'ai vu Lily se diriger vers moi, le regard inquiet, je l'ai regardé si rudement qu'elle a suspendu son geste.

\- Je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide... Ai-je commencé violemment.

\- Severus.. Un murmure dans ma colère.

\- .. sale sang de bourbe. Ai-je craché.

Une main qui se lève. Un bruit sourd. Une joue rougie. Un souffle court. Des larmes qui montent doucement. Des pas précipités. La fuite. Trois mots. Trois mots ont signés ma fin.

… Omniprésence...

Quand j'ai repris conscience, j'étais dans la salle commune, assis comme à mon habitude sur l'un des canapés en face de l'âtre. Tout était normal, mais l'air qui m'entourait était pesant, je suffoquais. La porte de la salle commune s'est ouverte sur une Ivy malade. Elle est venue près de moi tout en instaurant une certaine distance.

\- Es-tu satisfait. Tu m'as demandé d'une voix blanche.

\- De quoi parles-tu. J'ai demandé, perdu.

\- Tu ne te souviens pas.

Je ne me souvenais pas, en effet une partie de mon après midi n'était pas présent dans mon esprit.

\- Ivy...

\- Je te conseille de ne plus approcher Lily Evans, pour notre bien à tous les deux. M'as-tu coupé, brutalement.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec Lily. J'ai demandé, paniqué.

\- Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas. Tu m'as regardé, peinée et fatiguée.

Je me suis levé, tremblant, j'avais peur, essayant par tous les moyens de fuir la vérité qui allait me frapper d'une manière violente, qui me prendrait aux tripes et me ferait perdre toutes mes ressources.

\- Ils t'ont fait miroiter un monde où tu serais l'un des forts, l'un de ceux qui sont respectés.. au final tu n'es rien de plus qu'un pantin. Soupir de dédain. Jamais encore tu ne m'avais adressé la parole ainsi. Tu l'as insulté Severus, de la pire des manières qui soient.

\- Qui. Demandais-je en connaissant la réponse, j'avais eu des flash rapides d'une tête rousse, d'un oeil rougis et d'une chevelure de feu qui s'éloigne.

\- Lily Evans.

Et d'un coup tout m'est revenu. Je suis tombé à terre, heureusement pour moi, l'heure était tardive et la salle vide. Je me balançais d'avant en arrière, ne pensant qu'à une chose, me faire pardonner, lui demander pardon, la supplier.

Durant tout le reste de l'année j'ai essayé, en vain, de me faire pardonner par Lily.

Les années ont passées, nous n'étions plus étudiant et c'est avec un regard douloureux que je fixais le château qui m'avait vu grandir. Bientôt je recevrais la marque qui allait officiellement me déclarer comme faisant partie du côté du mal.. de l'autre côté.. l'opposé du sien.

Les années ont passées, et je m'étais accroché à Ivy de toute mes forces. Seule sa présence me réconfortait, seul son aura pouvait m'apaiser. Je savais qu'elle ne voulait pas de cette vie, un ange blanc que je donnais gracieusement aux enfers. Elle m'avait promis qu'elle serait toujours à mes côtés, elle ne m'avait jamais déçu. Alors je me suis raccroché à cette lumière rayonnante, qui au fil du temps s'épuisait, rongée par le monde, détruit par mon orgueil et mon égoïsme, ravagée par ma colère et ma stupidité.

Dans quelques jours je recevrais la marque, ce tatouage qui met fin à toutes les libertés, qui réduit au silence les différences. Un monde grand se profilait à l'horizon et mon regard idolâtrait ce qu'il voyait. Un homme grand, respecté.

Mon regard se posa sur le poignet qui serait bientôt souillé par l'ambition. Je sentis son regard froid sur moi. Nous n'étions plus que tous les deux, comme avant.. comme avant ma rencontre avec Lily.

\- Crois-tu vraiment en leurs idéologies. M'as-tu demandé, faussement détachée.

Je t'ai regardé, longuement. Non je n'y pensais même pas, même si au fond de moi je détestais les moldus pour leur intolérance, juste parce qu'une personne avait un don particulier il devait automatiquement être monstre et éveiller en eux la violence.

\- Pas vraiment. Soufflais-je.

\- Alors pourquoi. M'as-tu demandé, sans surprise dans la voix.

\- Pour devenir quelqu'un.

\- Tu es quelqu'un.

\- Oui, quelqu'un de faible. J'ai répliqué fortement.

J'ai repensé à ma mère, _mon père_ , la violence, les cris.. je n'avais pas su la protéger. Je serrais les poings. Une main blanche et froide s'est doucement posée sur les miennes, Ivy s'était approchée toujours aussi silencieuse. Elle voulait me libérer de mes démons mais le voulais-je.

J'ai levé les yeux vers son visage lisse de toute expression. Ses yeux blancs ont attrapés les miens, certains auraient eu peur de leur aspect limpide, moi je me perdais dans tout ce blanc, ils me rendaient la raison que je semblais perdre au fil des jours.

\- Ne fais pas ça, Severus..

\- Je suis obligé..

… _Omniprésence..._

Nous étions dans le salon miteux, Impasse du Tisseur vide depuis un an, tu étais assise par terre, le dos calé contre le fauteuil dans lequel j'étais assis. Le regard hypnotisé par les flammes dansantes dans l'âtre. Un voile posé sur tes yeux, tu pensais, regrettais-tu tes choix, les miens ? Moi, je les regrettais de plus en plus. J'étais brisé, jamais elle ne me pardonnerait.

Je me souviens de la nuit précédent la rentrée de notre cinquième année, je me souviens des cris, des pleurs, d'objets qui se brisent, je voulais m'évader. Je me souviens plus vraiment de la suite mais je crois que tu étais là. Je me rappelle de ce rêve, l'unique songe tranquille, je revois ce monde froid, emplie de glace et de blanc.

Un monde où tu en serais le centre. J"avais imaginé un monde pour toi, un où tu ne serais pas regardé de haut, un où les regards ne seraient qu'admiration devant une magie si belle, un où la peur et le dégout n'aurait aucune place.

Tu t'es levée, étirant tes jambes nues, tu t'es rapprochée un peu plus de la cheminée. Avant que tu ne puisses faire un seul moment je me suis levé et j'ai entouré ta taille. Tu t'es figée, petite statue de glace immaculée.

Maintenant, mes nuits ne sont que des cauchemars, où je la perd elle, où je te perd toi. Ce monde dont tu étais le centre disparait peu à peu lui aussi, envahi par la mort et le sang tu t'effaces sans un mot tout en me souriant tristement. Comme si.. comme si tu savais que tu partirais que dans le monde que je convoitais tu n'avais pas ta place.

\- Je me servirai de ce monde pour en faire un où tu ne disparaitrais pas. Ai-je dis, mon corps se courbant, ma tête se nichant dans ton cou de glace.

Dans ce monde, je dirais adieu à ma Lily. J'y arriverai, tu endormirais mon coeur. Elle finirait par partir. Toi tu resterais, souffrant en silence, tu resterais.

\- Ce n'est pas amusant, Severus. As-tu dis, tremblante.

\- Je suis sérieux.

Je te voulais pour moi, à moi seul, je ne ressentirai plus rien à tes côtés. La tristesse, le regret, la haine, la rancune.. envolés.

\- Tu ne sais rien de moi.

\- Je n'ai que toi.

\- Tu vas me perdre.

 _Comme elle._

\- Jamais.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, Severus..

\- Je n'ai plus que toi.

Je glissais ma main dans la poche de mon pantalon, attrapant la petite chaine glacée. Doucement je l'ai passé sur ton cou translucide.

* * *

 **Commentaires ?**

 **Merci**

 **AraHwang**


End file.
